1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to entrances/doors and more particularly pertains to a new boat lift canopy entrance for easily entering and exiting a boat upon a boat lift with a canopy without having to stoop and trip while getting into out of the boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of entrances/doors is known in the prior art. More specifically, entrances/doors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a boat hoist canopy comprising a skirt having a plurality of panels being adapted to be hung from the canopy frame with one of the panels being a door panel which can be raised and lowered to provide access to a boat. The door panel has a pipe to weigh the door panel down in a lowered position. Another prior art includes a boat lift canopy comprising a tubing frame and a canopy being securely disposed over the tubing frame. Also another prior art includes a cover for a floating dock comprising a plurality of support elements being mounted upon a floating boat dock and also including a top canvas, side canvasses, front and rear canvasses with the front canvas having a canvas door which is rolled up with a rope.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new boat lift canopy entrance.